


Express Kid

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quicker walking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in shorthand on my BlackBerry when I was stuck in traffic after working at a recent Leeds Rhinos home game.
> 
> The title is a slang term in Leeds for getting the bus.

Danielle hit her favored speed dial number, waiting for a moment as it rang out she smiled at her reflection in the window when a familiar voice came on the line. “Hey it’s me,” she said.

“Where are you?” Jack asked.

Danielle paused for a quick-beat, looking out of the window noticing how the sprawling traffic in both directions appeared to be never ending. “In traffic, gonna be a while.”

“Did you go to the game?”

“Yeah, good win for the Giants but I’m bloody frozen.”

Jack chuckled. “I told you to take your coat with you.”

“I know you did Jack, but it was still really warm when I got to the ballpark.”

A small group of men began chanting team songs as another traffic light decided to turn red just as the bus approached the junction.

“Are you going home?”

“I’m gonna come up to yours. I’ll see you in a bit,” Danielle said ending the call.

*

Jack walked to the door when he heard it slide open. “Thought you got lost,” he joked gasping as Danielle touched his face with her cold hands. She couldn’t help but chuckle at his reactions.

“I’m here now,” Danielle tittered knowing that Jack was doing nothing to hide his relief that she was safe. “Traffic was crazy. I would have been quicker walking but there were a few buses outside the park and I figured that it would be a good thing to do.”

“You’re here now,” Jack whispered, drawing Danielle into an affectionate embrace attempting to warm. “Do you want a drink, or something to eat?” he offered.

Danielle smiled thankfully at Jack. “coffee and fries would be good.”

“Alright,” Jack said as he pulled away.


End file.
